


no love lasts

by sieges



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Rivalry, Sasuke is Impossibly Fond, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieges/pseuds/sieges
Summary: Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "You want big declarations of love?""I— no," says Naruto. "Really, a declaration would be good enough."





	no love lasts

**Author's Note:**

> *airs out 2am thoughts in the form of this ficlet, which was also written around that time*
> 
> tbh my situation at the moment is that my 2019 self is trying to recollect my 2016 soul and trying to recycle those 2016 feelings for narusasu that 2019 me still has but with 2019 writing style which is ... meant to be better than 2016's version. frankly, thinking about narusasu (sasunaru, whatever you wanna call it) is a lot easier than actually writing about it, so please bear with me. 
> 
> to fill the prompt: things you said that made me feel real

Their relationship had fallen into a strange state over the years that neither of them had really acknowledged. Amidst all their time that mostly made up of hair-pulling, fist-fighting, snarky remarks, and general delinquent behaviour that borderlined on rule-breaking except it wasn’t (Sasuke said he was too dignified to really sink to that level, but that was rich, coming from the guy who once ate paper when he was ten because Naruto did it first and called everything a chicken for not being able to do it), there were also all those things in between; backhanded affirmations, the unconventional cooperation in reaching their similar goals despite how they were competing with one another for those very things, and the subtle but telling way their bodies would touch like they didn’t mean to, which almost felt as daunting as the kisses they’d steal when no one was looking. 

The thing is, as much as Naruto and Sasuke are known to be troublemakers in their own right, the fact remains that Sasuke is an ambitious overachiever and has big dreams, and though Naruto _also_ has big dreams, they’re a lot more like vague dreams that he thinks about every now and then but has never really put into action, and he tends to care a lot more about the more trivial things in life. 

Like how they haven’t gone anywhere past shirt-lifting. That’s the complicated, strange part, really. Sasuke is a general prude, despite how he always makes an attempt to come off as _not_ , but Naruto has spent enough years getting under the other’s skin in a figurative way that he knows better, and the lack of progress in going past that stage physically means something. They’re seniors, they’re about to be adults, they’re going to university, and their fools’ game of playing fight-and-fuck-(but-not-really) has to end at some point. They aren’t going beyond this point anytime soon, if ever. Naruto understands the implications of this.

“I don’t,” Kiba begins. They’re in his car, because Naruto only owns a bike, and it’s currently in repair when he crashed it into a pole near Sasuke’s house because he saw the latter watering the front lawn’s plants wearing a cropped tank top that showed off his biceps and a bit of his stomach. Naruto, until now, is pretty sure that top is from the girls’ section; not that Sasuke cares, because he says clothes aren’t people and don’t have genders. What a hot, absolutely right bastard. “I don’t understand why you have that with you.”

“It’s Sasuke’s.” Naruto simply answers. In his hand is a necklace, carrying a single gem that’s slim in form. It’s red, Sasuke’s favorite color. 

“I know that.” Kiba continues slowly. “But why do you have that with you?”

Naruto blinks. “He gave it to me.”

“When?”

“At the fair in sophomore year.” They were competing to see who could shoot the most targets in one of the game booths, but instead of winning one of the prizes they had there, the boys had instead bet one of the belongings they had on them. Naruto won, and got Sasuke’s wallet as a result. (There was a ramen stall that had seven different flavours and he planned on trying them all.) Instead of throwing a fit that he was now broke for the remainder of the day, Sasuke tossed Naruto the necklace too. He never talked about it even once, but Naruto started to wear the thing around his neck anyway. It was a pretty little thing, after all, and sometimes Naruto would catch Sasuke smiling when he’d stare at his collarbones. Naruto knows it definitely isn’t because he has a nice bone structure. He rolls his eyes. “I’ve been wearing it around me for years, dude. How have you never noticed?”

Kiba just frowns. “I didn’t even know you two were a thing.” 

Naruto leans back on the seat. “We’re not. Not really.” Kiba just gives him a confused glance. “I mean, we’re not going to be. Anymore. I’m returning this to him.” he adds. 

“So you’re calling it off?”

“Uh-huh,” A certain look passes Kiba’s face, and though it’s gone as quickly as it came, Naruto notices. “You look like you wanna say something.”

“It’s nothing.” Kiba says, but because Naruto knows this guy, he waits. “I just, I don’t really think that’s a good idea.”

“Hm,” says Naruto. “Comment acknowledged, but also ignored. You’re straight, so you wouldn’t understand.” He waves a hand. “Now let’s get to school. Iruka said I already went past my limit for lates.”

“I’m pretty sure being a straight guy has nothing to do with understanding.” Kiba replies, but that’s Naruto’s reply to anything he doesn’t want to talk about anymore, so Kiba starts the engine. 

In truth, Naruto actually enjoys the oddity that is his and Sasuke’s relationship. Even if they’d never get to the part where they’d take each other’s clothes off. (It’s not like Naruto will _really_ die if he’ll never get laid for the rest of his life.) What he and Sasuke have isn’t common in the slightest, more than just the fact that they’re both guys; Naruto is someone who always naturally strays from the norm, and being with Sasuke, who never treats him like how he treats anyone else, in any way gives the blonde a kind of rush that compares to no other. He knows Sasuke likes it too, because Sasuke’s the type of person who makes it clear if he doesn’t like something or isn’t sure of it. But Sasuke _also_ tends to continue doing something even if he isn’t absolutely into it simply because someone he cares about wants it still. As often as Sasuke has threatened to rip out Naruto’s organs and donate them to citizens who would actually contribute something useful to society, he does care about him. 

Naruto meets the other when school’s already finished for the day at the courtyard. Standing at the side of the field is Sasuke, holding a megaphone in one hand and his phone in the other, timing the track-and-field players who are running laps because their manager isn’t there and Sasuke’s a student leader who always makes sure to help out when he can. Something about following in his older brother’s footsteps. At the center of the field are the soccer players, practicing for their upcoming game in a month. Naruto can see Sakura by the net, yelling something at her teammates. 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow when Naruto makes his presence known by dragging his feet against the dirt as he makes his way towards him. His shoes end up a bit muddy, but it isn’t like they’re in clean condition to begin with. “Are you here for a rematch for last week’s loss?”

Naruto doesn’t actually remember what they were competing over last week, but his incredibly spotty memory tells him that it has something to do with a written exam Sasuke got a higher score in. (For what subject, Naruto has no clue.) If either one of them wins or gets a better grade than the other in something, they get payback by having random contests, even if they don’t have the same weight. There was a time when Naruto got the main role for a play while Sasuke got understudy, and Sasuke had demanded a rematch in the form of who could hold their breath underwater the longest during Gaara’s birthday beach trip. Naruto can’t recall the last time they ever had a contests that were actually related to one another, but he knows the tally is 354 to 355, with Sasuke in the lead. 

“Maybe.” He says offhandedly. Sasuke is looking at the field, not really paying attention to Naruto. He tries not the frown, and instead fishes out the necklace from his pocket. “Here.”

Sasuke glances at him, then down at the necklace, and then back at Naruto. “What?”

“Your necklace, bastard.” Naruto says, still holding it towards him. “I’m returning it.”

Sasuke’s face is all scrunched up in that cute way that means he’s completely confused. “Why?”

Naruto wants to shove his hands in the pockets of his jacket (a stupid nervous tick he got from Sasuke), but since Sasuke hasn’t gotten the necklace, the blonde tucks in only one of his hands. “I know you’re like, awfully shit at words despite being part of Student Council, where you always have to make a speech, but it’s okay, because I got your message.”

“My message,” Sasuke repeats. 

“That you want to call it quits.”

“I do?” Sasuke questions. Then, “I do.” 

Naruto shrugs. He’s still holding the necklace out. It feels fucking awkward. Why can’t he just take it already?

“What,” begins Sasuke. “What gave it away?”

He sounds strange, but Naruto can’t pay much attention to it when he feels a surge of annoyance shoot through him. What does Sasuke gain by making Naruto say it aloud? To embarrass him? Tough luck, Naruto thinks, because he’s a lot better than Sasuke at squashing down his pride. Iruka was strict in instilling humility into him, though it’s generally still a work in progress. “Two weeks ago, you were talking with Suigetsu about college,” Naruto says. “And when he started complaining about long-distance relationships, you were saying how you wouldn’t be having that problem, even though my university is super far from yours. Not to mention that for Valentine’s Day, you gave everyone white chocolate bars and nothing special for me, even though I gave you a bouquet of flowers and all. That’s a big declaration of love, for your information! I know it must seem like a small thing for someone as popular and rich as you, but we normal, poor people have only a little to get by, just saying. Not like I expected anything though. It’s not like we were official or anything, and I know— I know you. There’s a lot of shit you wanna prioritize and dedicate yourself to, shit that’s more important than this.” Naruto clumsily gestures at the air between them. “Also,” he adds. “We haven’t done anything more than shirt-lifting. If you aren’t even that into the physical side of things, then what’s the point of this entire setup we have now?”

There’s a blanket of silence between them that equates to Sasuke letting the words sink in and Naruto trying not to squirm. Eventually, Sasuke raises an eyebrow. “You want big declarations of love?”

“I— no,” says Naruto, slightly bewildered. Of all the things that Sasuke gets out of his outburst, it just happened to be— that. Fucking hell. For someone who’s been in Honor’s Roll for four years, he’s awfully stupid. 

And yet, “Really, a declaration would be good enough.”

That is, in the end, the real reason why Naruto’s ending things. Naruto doesn’t just care about Sasuke; he loves him too. Probably. He’s seventeen, and he’s never been in a serious relationship before. It feels a lot like love though. Enough that Naruto’s realized that all the stuff he mentioned actually mattered, because he wants something more than a friend-rival-who-occasionally-helped-let-off-some-steam-relationship with Sasuke. 

But if Sasuke doesn’t want that, then there’s nothing Naruto can do. It doesn’t matter if Sasuke isn’t using words to say his stance, just dropping vague hints in the form of actions, which is unfair on Naruto’s part, because he’s out here laying everything bare. They’ve never really been good at fair though, and Naruto’s been at odds with him long enough to know that the best way to get things done is through being straightforward about it. 

Naruto can’t read the look Sasuke’s giving him. Then Sasuke turns away from Naruto and lifts the megaphone to his lips. “Attention, everyone.” All the people in the field stop and look to their direction. It occurs to Naruto, just then, how the entire time, Sasuke had been neglecting his duty of timing the athletes simply to listen to him talk. “I’d like to make an announcement, but I’m apparently ‘bad with words’, so please bear with me. Uzumaki Naruto and I are dating, and we have been for two years. Please don’t anticipate any more news about this, because you definitely aren’t getting any, but we’d appreciate it if you nominated us for best couple during graduation ball. I’m sure Iruka-sensei would give everyone a bonus point on our finals if we happen to win from sheer happiness and pride for his ward. That is all. Thank you.” he pauses. “Now get back to practice.”

Though every one of them gives Naruto and Sasuke strange looks at the abrupt announcement, no looks particularly surprised or disgusted, and slowly, they all go back to training as instructed. Sakura doesn’t even look like she cares. Naruto, not knowing what else to do, retracts the hand with the necklace and holds it against his chest. 

“Well?” Sasuke gives him a knowing look. “Happy now?”

Naruto opens his mouth, but then he closes it again. Eventually, what comes out is, “All I asked for was a declaration.”

“You said it would be good enough.” Sasuke points out. “You know how that’s not good enough for me.”

At that, Naruto rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning as Sasuke sets down the things he’s holding on the bench to pull the blonde into a kiss. “Ah, overachievers.” He murmurs against his lips. 

(After varsity practices end, they’re walking back to the parking lot where Sasuke’s car is when Naruto’s phone beeps with a text message. 

“What the—” Naruto looks at Sasuke, because this is a text message from _him_ , even though they’re right beside each other. 

Sasuke simply shrugs. “Read it.”

Naruto does. It takes a lot of energy for him not to shudder at how perfect the grammar is. There’s even a formatting in the form of a numbered list. Really, he doesn’t even know why he’s surprised. This is exactly why Naruto prefers calling Sasuke rather than messaging him. 

> _In response to your impromptu outburst back at the courtyard:_
> 
> __1._ Long-distance isn’t a problem for me because I’m moving to an apartment close to your goddamn dorm building. My brother approves, and I know it definitely isn’t because it’s also near to his hippie Akatsuki org. _
> 
> _2\. I gave you a chocolate bar AND treated you out to Ichiraku for dinner on Valentine’s. (And you know how much I hate ramen, so fuck you.)_
> 
> _3\. Lastly, yes, there are things I want to do that are very important to me, but you, for some reason, also happen to be one of them. I thought that was something you’ve always known, but I guess that just means I should never underestimate your stupidity._

“Why couldn’t you just tell me any of this to my face?” Naruto demands, after he’s finished reading, head slightly spinning from reading something so long in his tiny phone screen. He swears that phones and texting are not meant for lengthy speeches. 

“You’re the one who said I was bad with words.” Sasuke points out. “Best way to prove you wrong is through doing it in a way you hate. And you _hate_ reading.” Naruto mutters the word _bastard_ under his breath, and Sasuke’s lips slightly curl up. “Still, I didn’t know you cared so much about those things in the first place.”

“Oh, I don’t, really,” Naruto says. “I just wanted to see how you’d react to me calling you out. I’d say I’m disappointed that I was proven wrong, but.” He shrugs. 

Sasuke rolls his eyes and pinches the blonde’s ear affectionately. “God, you’re annoying sometimes.”

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him in typical Naruto fashion, but his eyes are thoughtful as he retrieves the necklace from his pocket and ties it back around his neck. Sasuke, predictably, smiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> idk abt u guys but i hc that if sasuke grew up in a normal, happy family then he def still would've been competitive as hell but he also would be a lot less closed-off + a lot more open with his feelings and just generally and definitely more put together with his life, which is basically why he's like that in this fic. thanks for coming to my ted talk. 
> 
> that aside! come drop a hi or whatever at my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/youngwings) or [tumblr](https://softpunks.tumblr.com/)~ (ig u can request stuff too.)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you so much for reading.


End file.
